


Amelia's Deal

by Kirihitosgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Depression, F/M, Lucian does have a sort of different last name., Lucian is a giant bully, Sad, Sibling clash, Yes...Morgenstern is from City of Bones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihitosgirl/pseuds/Kirihitosgirl
Summary: Amelia Greene just wanted to save her brother. But thanks to Lucian Morgenstern, she is just killing other people. Lucian made her a deal. She collects souls, and her brother lives. In a world where people literally pray to Lucifer to die, there is going to be a lot of souls to collect. But what happens when Amelia can't take it anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**_August 3,_** 2008 ** _The things people would do to die was ridiculous. It was beginning to wear me out, collecting all those souls. I just don't know what it is. People pray to be killed. Not to God, mind you. To Lucifer. God would never grant that kind of request. Everyone thinks that if you pray to Lucifer to_** die, than ** _they won't have to make their family suffer. It irritated me. I was only human, after all. I hated seeing how many people were giving up. I would go, collect their souls, and bring them back to a specific meeting place. That was where a demon would pick them up. I always left before that happened. I never wanted to watch people being dragged down to suffer for all eternity. Now you may be wondering, why was_** a human collecting souls ** _if she hated the cause of the deaths in the first place. I had no choice. My brother was one of those who thought that praying to the devil for death was better. That leaving his younger sister (me) all alone in the world was better. I stopped the demon who came to collect. As it turns_** out ** _though, I stopped Lucifer's son, Lucian. We made a compromise that day; I would collect souls until I died, or my brother would get his wish. I have never had so many regrets._**

**_-Amelia Greene_ **

I sighed and closed my laptop. Yet another entry that I couldn't share with anyone. Though, it felt good to get this stuff off my chest and onto the computer. That way, I wasn't keeping it bottled inside. Stretching my arms and legs, I got up and walked into my kitchen. The fridge wasn't totally empty, but I would have to go to the store soon. Which meant leaving Logan to fend for himself for about an hour. I rubbed a hand down my face before taking out the milk. I put it on the counter while I grabbed a cup. When I turned back around, it was gone. Now, usually, this would scare me. But I've been working with demons the last three years. So...yeah. I looked around the kitchen, and even in the living room. I though Logan might have taken it, but then again, he's been sick. Too sick to leave his bed. A realization came to me. It was the first week of a new month. Which meant...

“Are you really planning on drinking expired milk, Amelia?” a voice asked.

I turned around to see Lucian scrutinizing the jug of milk.

“It is not expired,” I said, yanking it out of his hands. I looked at the date. Oh, well I guess it was, I thought. I sighed and emptied it in the sink. Lucian chuckled. Yet again, he proved he was right and I was wrong. I hated it when he did that. Once the milk was all down the drain, I threw the jug away, roughly pushed past the devil spawn, and wrote it on the list. Then I turned toward him again.

“What do you want?” I asked even though I already knew.

“Your report,” he said.

“On the laptop, go get it yourself.”

He sighed as if I were a chore, and did as I told him. I watched as he logged on. It was surprising he even knew how to use a computer. It made me wonder how long he had been on earth. Long enough, it seemed. I turned around and opened my pantry. **_Nothing_**. Then, suddenly something dawned on me. **_I am not supposed to write about our deal, at all._ _In case Logan finds it._** My heart sped up. I hoped to god, or the devil, whichever, that Lucian wouldn't find my entries. But I knew my hope was too much to ask for when he called me over. I shook my head, and pretended nothing was wrong.

“What?”

He pulled up today's entry.

“Explain.”

My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. I couldn't find any words. Oh _ **now I'm in for it.**_ Lucian stood up and grabbed my arm. He yanked me toward him.

“Part of the deal was that you would not write, or type, about your job. In case anyone found it. And what do you do? Are you trying to get your brother killed?”

I frantically shook my head. Lucian roughly threw me to the floor. Then he started toward the stairs. My eyes teared up. I immediately tried to get up, but I was too hysteric, so I fell again.

“Lucian, no! Please, I'm sorry! I'll do anything!”

He stopped after my last sentence. He turned to face me.

“I told you; no second chances.”

Then he stalked up the stairs. I sobbed on the floor. I couldn't stop him! He was the son of Lucifer for god's sake! I couldn't even find the strength to get up. After three years of working for him, I knew what his anger entailed. I had to face it many times. Mostly because I didn't get as many souls as I was supposed to. Though there was one year, he kept by my side and pretended to be my cousin. He said he had to keep an eye on me and make sure I didn't try to snake my way out of the deal. After that, I never felt brave enough to stand up to him. I think that was the point. My thoughts were cut off by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked to see Lucian. He was completely clean, but that didn't mean he didn't do it. I sobbed louder and backed away as he came closer.

“I'm sorry,” I repeated over and over. He stopped and smirked at me. It wasn't ** _I'm_ _not angry anymore_** smirk, though. It was a **_Good, you should be scared_** smirk. He sat down on the floor across from me, spread his legs out, and crossed his ankles. He then leaned back and placed his hands behind him to hold him up. We both sat in silence. Me sobbing, and him just watching. I was too scared to actually look at him. I did, however, convince myself to talk.

“D-did you-” He cut me off by putting his hand up.

“Let's get one thing straight. I'm feeling nice today, but the next time this happens I won't be so lenient. You got it?”

My gaze snapped toward him. Is he saying that he...didn't kill my brother? He smirked again at my expression and nodded. Relief flooded through me. I felt so happy, I suddenly tackled him to the ground in a hug. I realized what I did when I heard an “Oof,” come from him. I attempted to get up, but he wrapped his arms around me to keep me still. This wasn't the first time we ended up like this, so I wasn't surprised. Whenever I was scared of him, he would assure me that he didn't mean it. Pretty uncharacteristic of a demon. Let alone the devil's son. I looked up at him. His smirk was gone, replaced by a serious look.

“Please don't give me a reason to hurt you.”


	2. Chapter 2

       I got up early and made breakfast. Logan was still sick, so I didn't really expect him to help. I did it all by myself. I made scrambled eggs for him, and over easy for me. Sausage for him, and bacon for me. We both had very different tastes. I was almost done with his sausage when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned to see Lucian with a smirk on his face. He was still dressed in his black t-shirt and black jeans from yesterday. His black hair was messed up, as if he had been sleeping. I didn't know if that was true. I always thought that demons didn't need sleep. He looked at the food then back at me.

       “Where's mine?” he asked in a playful manner.

       I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

       “You want some, you can make it yourself,” I replied.

       I plated the food and took Logan's upstairs. He was still asleep when I opened the door. I kinda felt bad for him. He hadn't been able to go to the bathroom, let alone get up at all. He looked so pale, and his breathing was labored. I sighed and set the food on his nightstand before sitting on his bed. I gently shook him a bit. Nothing. I tried again, this time earning a groan. His eyes slowly opened and he glared at me. Not that it had much of an effect. His eyelids were still drooping and his eyes were red. I pointed to the food, and Logan's expression changed into one of exhaustion. Like he didn't want to even attempt to eat. He turned his back to me again and closed his eyes. I sighed and put my hand on his arm.

       “Logan, you have to eat,” I said.

       He didn't look at me when he talked.

       “I don't want to, Amelia. You know that.”

       I groaned and pinched his arm lightly. He whipped around to glare at me, and smacked my hand away. It was a harsh gesture, and it kind of startled me. Logan had never been harsh to me. He had always protected me. **_Of course, that was three years ago._**

       “What I know is that you're giving up. Again.”

       I got up and went to the door. I looked back at him. He was facing his window again. I looked down at my feet. He was going to be the death of me someday, I could tell. Before I left, I whispered “It's like you want to leave me alone.” I lightly closed the door, and walked into my room. The house was silent, so I assumed Lucian left. I was alone again. Falling back onto my bed, I thought of three years ago. How lost Logan looked. How I heard his prayer to die. It broke my heart. I remember wanting to barge into his room and yell at him, but the sounds I heard stopped me. I heard another voice in there with him. Somehow, I knew it was a demon, come to collect his soul. So I did barge in, but not to yell at him. The demon was so surprised that a human would do something so selfless as practically selling herself to the devil. But I wasn't. I would've done anything for my brother. To show him that he wasn't alone in the world.

       My thoughts began to drift, and I realized that I was tired. Lucian literally kept me up all night, reiterating the rules of the deal. He repeated them over and over, and then expected me to repeat them about a hundred times. Every time I messed up, I would be forced to start over. That and something else. Let’s just say that I will have to wear long sleeves and jeans for a while. I yawned and turned onto my side, curling into a tiny ball, as painful as that was. My eyelids drooped and I succumbed to sleep.

* * *

 

    **_The dream started off at the meeting place. The place where I was supposed to take the souls that I had collected that day. Lucian was right next to me with his hand tightly around my arm. Howls filled the air. Pain-ridden howls. It was terrifying. Somehow, I knew that the gate to the underworld was open. I had never stayed at the drop-off long enough to witness the souls being thrown through the gate, but somehow I knew. I looked around. Demon's were guiding the lost souls to their damnation. I looked up at Lucian. He showed nothing but absolute rage. It sent a shiver down my spine. I'd seen him mad before; mad enough to tear an entire room apart until nothing was salvageable, but I'd never seen him like this. It made our “arguments” (By which I mean when he takes his anger out on the only person within reach: me) look like child's play. I dared myself to speak._**

**_“L-Lucian? What's w-”_ **

**_I was cut off when he turned his glare to me. My heart literally stopped beating out of fear. I tried to shrink away, but he pulled me up to the gate. My fear suddenly spiked when I had realized what he intended to do. I began struggling with everything I had. Tears were streaming down my face like the Niagara falls. I even tried screaming, but was immediately cut off when Lucian swung me to stand in front of him. My back was to the gate, and I could feel the lost souls tugging at my shirt, beckoning me to join them. I took a step toward the devil's spawn and pressed myself against him. It was the only way I could get far enough from the reaching hands. Lucian only stared at me with a mighty rage. I met his gaze and a sob involuntarily left my lips._ **

**_“What a-about our d-d-deal? W-we had a d-deal!”_ **

**_He didn't answer. Instead, he threw me into hell. Just before the gate closed, Lucian opened his mouth._ **

**_“Killers don't get second chances.”_ **

* * *

 

       I gasped, shooting up into a sitting position. My entire body was shaking, and my breathing was labored. I wrapped my arms around myself. That was horrible. Looking around, I noticed that I was in my room. I turned to my alarm clock. It was twelve thirty. I sighed and fell back onto my pillow. ** _What did Lucian mean by killer?_** I asked myself. What really confused me was why he would so easily dismiss our deal. No matter what, demons always withheld their deals. Or at least, that I've seen. I scrunched my eyes shut and tried to rid the dream from my thoughts. But I had too many questions, and needed answers. **_Why would Lucian throw me through the gate?_** I asked. So many more questions went through my head. Eventually, I got irritated and screamed at the top of my lungs. I sat up and rubbed my temples. I just needed to forget it. He would never do that. Not unless I broke the deal. Which I had no intention of doing.

       Suddenly, the door the room burst open, making me yelp. Logan stood in the doorway, pale, breathless, and ready to fight. I quickly rushed to his side. He looked at me as he were worried that someone had tried to hurt me. Then I realized it was because I screamed.

       “What...happened?” he asked, panting in between words.

       I gave an apologetic shrug.

       “I had a nightmare, and needed to let out my frustration,” I replied.

       Logan deflated and sighed in relief. Then he walked over to my bed and fell into it. He began gathering my blanket to use as a pillow and curled into a ball the way I had before I'd fallen asleep. I watched silently from the doorway. I guess it was hard for him to rush to my “rescue.” I smiled at the thought. He had rushed out of bed, despite his illness, and ran to see what was wrong. He hadn't done that in over five years. Logan always thought that since I was an eleven year old, that I could take of myself. That belief held through my teen years. He hadn't even come to celebrate my sixteenth birthday last April. I walked up to my bed and sat down near Logan's head. He immediately shifted and used my lap as a pillow instead of my scratchy blanket.

       We sat like that for a while. I was leaning against the headboard, petting Logan's head. He was laying on my lap, soundly asleep. It was times like this that I missed. When we both just wanted to be alone and bond. It was always like this when our parents fought. It changed after they died near my eleventh birthday. Though, it was also time that I saw him like this, that guilt would bubble inside of me. I wished I could tell him why he didn't get his wish. Why I disappear for days at a time with no one to watch him but our neighbor. Then I would remember that if he did know, Lucian would have no choice but to kill him. So I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. The least I could do was enjoy this rare moment. After all, Lucian won't be kept waiting forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan was fast asleep by the time Lucian came to see me. He was surprised, but that didn’t last long. He had known that Logan hated being near me, but neither of us knew whether it was out of guilt or simple hate. He gave me the list and left. I looked and saw that the first name was one of Logan’s friends. Someone he always hung out with. That, and Logan would always try to set us up. Which made killing him all the more difficult. I sighed and carefully moved Logan so I could get up. But before I got too far, Logan grabbed my wrist.

       “Amelia? Where are you going?” he asked.

       I sighed and sat back down. His blue eyes were a little more lively than usual, but I thought it was because he actually got sleep. I had to fight to restrain myself from brushing his hair out of his face. He looked like a little kid whose parents were leaving him alone. It broke my heart. He probably just wanted to be near someone right now. I bet if I called the neighbor, he would happily forget me. So I got back up and walked toward the door. Logan tried to reach for me again, but failed. I stopped before leaving.

       “Mrs. Carver will be here if you need anything. Don’t worry about me,” I said. I winced at the fact that my voice shook. I hoped that Logan didn’t catch it, but knowing my luck he did. He sat up immediately.

       “Lia, what is it?”

       My heart broke even more. **_Lia? Why now?_** I shook my head, and rushed out of my room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I went to a cabinet above the stove and grabbed a jar. It was full of money for when I went on these trips. I looked down at the list again. Some of the names were in the next state over. My thoughts were cut off when I heard a crash. I turned to see Logan halfway down the stairs. He had fallen and was now wheezing on his knees. I gasped, stuffed the list in my pocket, and rushed over to him. His skin was pale, and his hair was slick with sweat.

       “What the hell!? Logan what wer-”

       Logan pulled me down onto him and wrapped his arms around me. I gasped and tried to pull away out of fear of hurting him, but he wouldn’t let go. His breathing was ragged, and he was weak, but he wouldn’t let me go. So I wrapped my arms around him. Tears stung at the back of my eyes, and I tightened my hold. Logan was chasing me around the house, trying to get me to tell him what was wrong with me. He has never cared so much. Which is why I needed to go. I pulled away, with a struggle, and stood up. He looked up at me, like leaving him now would kill him. I felt bad. Then... _ **He was going to leave me. He wanted to die.**_ So I walked out the door, ignoring the way he called my name. I got into the car and drove off.

       Usually, I had to go to a motel to set up, before actually starting. Which is what I was going to do.

* * *

 

       Dylan was in his room, packing his things when I came in. I didn’t disturb him, out of fear that he would wake his parents to come take me away. He looked so broken. I felt for him. He moved toward the bed and ripped down the posters, before turning to leave the room. Except, I was in the way. Dylan froze and stared at me with wide eyes. I felt a sudden pang. It was a feeling I knew well by now. I didn’t want to kill him. I shook my head and held out my hand.

       “Dylan Wesler. Your request has been taken into consideration,” I said.

       Lucian drilled that into my head when I first started. I still remember the sting of the broken arm he gave me for forgetting.

       Dylan’s face showed nothing but scorn, as if he thought I was teasing him.

       “What request? Amelia, what are you doing here?” he hissed.

       “Lucifer has heard your plea’s. I am here to take you to a better place.”

       Lucian taught me that we never tell the victim that they are going to hell. That earned me a broken leg, and two broken ribs. Dylan scoffed and grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling me toward him. I gasped, even though I hadn’t meant to.

       “Amelia, I’m not in the mood for your goddamned games. Now either leave now, or I’ll call the police!”

       I raised my hands to grip his. I tried to pry them off of me, but he only smacked them away. Then he raised he fist and held it over me. Immediately, I clenched my eyes shut. The pain was unbelievable. I couldn’t help but cry out. Hey, I never said that it was all Lucian who damaged me. Sometimes the victims believe I’m playing a prank. I guess this is one of those times. I lifted my hands to my face, but Dylan swatted them away again. He told me to open my eyes again, and I did. Fury was the first thing I noticed in his expression. I leaned up and kissed him before he could stop me. No, a kiss is not required. I have to mean to kill them in a touch, and kissing him was the only thing I could think of. Dylan’s eyes widened and he let me go, making me crumple to the ground.

       He fell next to me in a spasming mess. His body was arched in mild pain. I looked away, not wanting to watch it. But I saw something worse. Lucian was sitting on Dylan’s bed, looking at me with a somewhat controlled rage. He probably saw my show of mercy. I backed up to the door and put my head in my arms. Eventually, Dylan’s pained grunts and gasped died down, and it was just me and Lucian.

       “What was that?” he growled.

       I flinched and shrank into myself.

       “Amelia. What. Was. That?”

       I shook my head and quickly got up and ran for the door. Lucian was quicker. He wrapped an arm around my waist and dragged me over to my dead friend. He turned me so that I was facing him, looking at him, seeing what I did. I only made me sob. I lifted my legs a bit and tried to kick the demon, but he threw me onto the bed before I could.

       “You do not show sinners mercy. Did you forget that? Is that what you’ve been doing this whole time?”

       I shook my head and crawled toward the wall. I curled up, and then cried out because of my bruises from the other night. Lucian scoffed and collected Dylan’s soul. Then he turned to me and said that he would see me at motel room. I stayed there, in my brother’s best friend’s bed, sobbing for the next five hours.

* * *

 

       When I got back, Lucian was sitting on my bed. He was looking out the window, watching the traffic on the highway. I honestly didn’t understand what people needed to do at midnight, but I didn’t say that. I only walked up to him and knelt onto the ground. I knew that if he hit me anyway, I would fall. I just wanted to be prepared and lessen the pain.

       Lucian grabbed my arm. It didn’t hurt, but I yelped nonetheless. I learned the hard way not to let my guard down, especially when he was furious earlier. Lucian never calms down without taking action. I clenched my fists as he pulled me to my feet. He swung me onto the bed next to him. I cried out, but otherwise did nothing. Fighting back only meant more pain for me. I felt the bed shift, and looked up at Lucian. His eyes were bright red. I gasped and tried to back away.

       “Don't. Move,” he hissed.

       I whimpered, but did as I was told. I wish I didn't. Lucian lunged at me, wrapping his hands around my throat. I didn't even have enough time to scream. Tears ran down my face, and I began to claw at his arm. Not that Lucian would care. He didn't have a heart. Lucian didn't let up until most of his fury had calmed. By then, my vision was almost black, and I heard only a ringing in my ears. It was a relief when the demon finally let go. He slapped me, none too gently, to get my attention. But I could barely see him. My vision was nearly completely black. He slapped me again, more insistently. As if he were worried.. His eyes turned back to their electric blue.

       “Amelia? Amelia, wake up!”

       The last thing I saw was Lucian's worried eyes.

* * *

 

**_I was on my knees before a man with black hair and blood red eyes. Lucian stood by his side, whispering something. My wrists were bound, and I was covered in blood. My heart wasn't beating. My fight with the demons did me no good. The only reason I’m still here is because Lucian got into the fight and dragged me off. The room was dark, and outside the window was nothing but fire. The guards all had horns, and red eyes. My clothes were the same as when Lucian threw me through the gate. I looked up at him. He was talking to the man still. But soon, Lucian stepped away, and the man met my gaze. His expression was one of hatred._ **

**_"Amelia Ann Greene,” the man boomed. “your punishment has been decided.”_ **

**_I drew my gaze down. Tears threatened to spill over, as I waited to hear his verdict. I knew Lucian was looking at me._ **

**_“You are being entrusted to Lucian. He decides your fate.”_ **

**_My eyes shot up. Lucian looked guilty, but as if he had no choice. It scared me to think that I would spend eternity being tortured by him, when I couldn't take what did when I was alive. Nonetheless, I nodded._ **

**_“Yes...Lucifer.”_ **

* * *

 

       My eyes shot open, and I screamed. I tried to kick my blankets off, but someone pushed me back onto the pillows. I fought as their hands moved to my hips. They pushed down, keeping me grounded to the bed. I writhed and sobbed. I didn't want to go to hell. So I fought.

       “Amelia, stop!” Lucian's voice rang out.

       Immediately, I stilled, and my vision cleared. Lucian hovered above me. His black hair was disheveled, and his eyes were red again. I gasped and tried to move, but he pushed on my hips again. I continued to sob. My throat still hurt from when I first came back to the motel. Lucian had done a lot of things to me the last three years, but he had never choked me until I passed out. Lucian growled as I attempted to push his hands away. It stilled me immediately.

       “You're fine,” he said.

       I met his gaze.

       “D-don't hurt m-m-me,” I sobbed.

       “Amelia, I won't hurt you. Calm down.”

       I reluctantly did as I was told. Lucian sighed and let himself fall on top of me, causing me to yelp. His arms moved to my back and pulled me against him. He buried his face in the crook of my neck. My face immediately heated up. I could tell by the change in his breathing that he had fallen asleep.  **_This is such a...mundane thing to do,_ ** I thought.  **_Not that Lucian cared._ ** I sighed and let my thoughts wander to the dream. It was like the one I had where Lucian threw me into hell. Why would he be responsible for my punishment? Suddenly, my phone rang from within my pants pocket. I hurried to answer it before Lucian woke up.

       “Hello?” I said.

       “Lia? That you?” Logan's voice questioned.

       My body froze.

 


End file.
